gijoebattlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Wiki Teams FAQ
Mini Wiki Clan Faq: 1. What are mini wiki clans? : a. They are groups that we use during the Battle Sim shared point event (this event usually happens after the PVP event) : b. These groups help people find other like-minded player who want to have ACTIVE ally’s during events…not moochers! 2. When do they form? : a. Look for a post titled “Mini Wiki Clans (month)” for example “Mini Wiki Clans January” would be for the month of January….. 3. How do I join? : a. Once you see the thread, post your INGAME name and let us know you want to join. 4. Do new people get any priority? : a. No, you will start in the lowest tier group for the first month, however, after that you could potentially be moved into the highest tier group based on performance. 5. But what if I get a bunch of “scrubs” in the low group? : : a. Actually, new group members are usually very active as they want to be able to move up the following month, so you are most like with “like minded” players….hey, imagine that! 6. What do the colors of the teams mean? : : a. The colors simply refer to the “tiers” of our groups (squads). Your placement into these squads is based on your AVERAGE SHARED POINTS over your Wiki Team involvement. This will vary if you are looking to make a push for a particular month, you will be placed with players that contribute similar point valves. b. colors can be found here: http://gijoebattleground.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13683 7. Can you elaborate on the colors? a. Black is the premium tier (see #9 below), followed by (in order of rank) : : i. Red : : ii. Blue : : iii. Yellow : : iv. Green : : v. Orange : : vi. Purple : vii. White 8. What are the “rules” for Mini Wiki Clans : : a. You must add any members of your 6 man team to your allies before the event starts. : : b. You should set your in-game icon image to the color of the squad you have been assigned, so that your other teammates can notice you much easier, plus it makes this whole group seem untied. : : c. It is not required for you to change you in-game icon, but it is HIGHLY ENCOURAGED as it also avoids people making mistakes when they add people for the event. : : d. Once the event starts you MUST ALLY with ONLY the people on your wiki team. Failure to do this may result in removal from the next month’s group. In other words, do not ally up with 4 people, just so you can have your other “friend” you normally ally with. If they want in, have them join our group as well. : e. Before the event ends, you should take a screenshot of your allies points shared, as proof that they were active. As long as you each do this, you will all have proof of who shared a given amount of points. This is CRUCIAL, as that proof is the ONLY way you can potentially move up in ranks for the next month. : f. If you want to continue in Wiki Clans you must mention that as it will not just be assumed you are in for the next month. 9. What is up with Team Black?????? a. Well, are starting something new. Black Team will be for the most competitive/ highest earning VETERANS to Wiki Clans from the past month. : a. You must show a screenshot, via PM here or on LINE, of your resources and commit to sharing a MINIMUM of 1 million points if not much more. : b. Black team will only be open to people who have been part of the wiki teams for at least one rotation ( one month). : c. They must post screenshots, via PM here or on LINE, of their current resources before the event begins. : d. Black team members DO NOT have to be paying customers, but one way or another should be willing to USE resources much beyond the average player. : e. Black Team members will be looking for a TOP 30 finish. f. Black Team LEACHES will be perma-baned from team Black and will be dropped to the lowest position on wiki teams for the following month unless some type of proof of extenuating circumstances.